


Fanart: Merlin and Arthur

by CuFeilidh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuFeilidh/pseuds/CuFeilidh
Summary: I intend to write the story this takes place in, but as my laptop is out of commission, I had to go to my old standby- draw the thing!Arthur and Merlin fight off a magical creature. Arthur is mildly injured- mostly he's just annoyed that he has to rely on Merlin to help him with things he can't manage with his one hand (ya so I realized too late that it was supposed to be his sword arm that he couldn't use, so pretend I drew the correct arm in the sling XD).Merlin only sustained a small nick from the creature, and at first, he's quite alright. As time goes on however, Arthur has to take over the role of caregiver, as the small scratch makes Merlin mysteriously weaker and weaker, infecting not his body, but his magic...Also, I took the liberty of giving Arthur a frog for his sword, cause the whole tucking unsheathed swords straight into their belts business that he and the knights do drives me crazy XDOn another note, Arthur is incredibly hard to draw?? Finally managed it!





	Fanart: Merlin and Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the shitty phone pic, its all I got atm!


End file.
